Bayleaf's Big Break
by Jiggysenshi07
Summary: What Happens when Bayleaf is given a wish for 72 hours by an Alakazam? What happens when me and my best friend both put in our comments? this is a great comedy rommace for pokemon fans.


Bayleaf's big break! by Jiggysenshi07 and Kitty_Magic ( )=kitty_magic [ ]=jiggysenshi07 AN: this is our first attemp at a pokemon rommance/humor! If you think it is corney, don't read it! Hell, you can think it sucks for all we care! *just don't flame us! ^_^* we wrote this on the spur of the moment. We were like ' What the hay, We'll write it right now while we're high on coke and pizza and ice cream!' So we will have typeos. lol In this fic, the pokemon do talk!!! *makes it a hell of a lot easier to understand the story!* **************************************************************************** ****** Disclamer: W don't own pokemon, or any other anime on the face of the planet! So don't sue us! They are owned by their japanese creators and other peoples * u know who you are* **************************************************************************** *** Narater: We join our heros on their adventure! * talks a sip from his brandy bottle* 'e join our * hicup* heros on their adventureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(singing)... *someone comes into the studio room and hits him on the head with a malet* Thanks I needed that. They are walking through a large, scary forest. What will happan to our heros this time? **************************************************************************** *** Ash: Guys... this is sure a large forest. Misty: I know what you mean. We've been walking all day, and we still have not gotten out of here.(no shit) Brock; Acorrding to the map... we are in the Alakazam forest, where Alakazams are supposed to be. Ash: Well, we might as well set up camp, and get some shut eye.(you really think so) *Eveyone set up camp and went to sleep, but the forest was not. A noise comes from within the forest* Bayleaf: What is that noise?(\_/ this is getting annoying are the charaters in this story this lame in reality!?) *Bayleaf comes out of her pokeball and walks towards the noise.* Noise; Bayleaf........ Bayleaf..... follow my voice..... and your deepest wishes will come true....... *Bayleaf follows the voice to a clearing in the endless woods. There she sees a figure* Bayleaf: Who are you? (hmm I wonder is it a weird egotistical cow?) *an Alakazam teleported in front of her*(I WAS RIGHT!!!)[V_V ok... so...... I was right about something to. Your crazy!](THANK YOU! I TAKE THAT AS A COMMPLIEMENT! Now back to my remarks!) Alakazam: I'm the mistical and mighty(dumb, egotistical, pigheaded, full of him self, cow also known as...) Alakazam. I can make your fantasies(more like nightmares) become realities.[O.... spooky!!!](*snort* yeah right more like he's a stupid jerk who thinks he can do everything as I said full of himself. I wonder if he ever saw his reflection would he fall in love with it... probably.)[V_V;... back to the story, please?] Bayleaf: What do you mean?(He means that he can't do anything right so DON'T trust him) Alakzam: I can make the thing you wish come true, but there is a price.(DUH!!!!!) Bayleaf: What is the price? Alakazam:(A life time supply of mirrors since whenever he looks in one it breaks.) [ * shakes head* V-v what??? ok..... whatever......] The spell only lasts 72 hours. Thats three days. But you must do the thing you desire, or else you will live to regret it. Chose your fate.(NO DON'T CHOSE YOUR DEATH! HE IS DORKY) *Bayleaf thought hard about it and said yes.(*mumble*stupid *mumble*pokemon) [ * shakes head* Sometimes I wonder if your sane...] (*looks annoyed*and why wouldn't I be.*glares at partner*)[ AHHH! DON'T GIVE ME THE GLARE! I'M MELTING... MELTING!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! *Perfectly fine*] (*grins evilly and whips out water gun starts sparying partner* AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHHHHA!) [*soaking weat* lets get back to the story, shall we?] (Ok but first....*gets a mischevious gleam in eyes* *puts water gun away and whips out a GIANT sized hair-dyer and turns it high pointing it at partner!*) [V_V ok my partner is a maniac....] Alakazam; What is your wish?(my wish is a life time supply of practical joke to pull on my partner!) Bayleaf: I wish to be a human. 'That way I can make my master fall in love with me' Alakzam: Very well. *A puff of somke and some words from the Alazasam, and the spell was complete.* *When the smoke cleared, instead of a Bayleaf standing there, a beautiful girl of 15 with long green hair and green eyes stood naked in the clearing. Bayleaf looked down at herself*(*eyes bug out*O_O; PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! STUPID!!!!) Bayleaf; It worked! THANKS!. *She looked up, but the Alakazam was gone. She ran back to where everyone else was asleep. It was already dawn and everyone was awake looking for Bayleaf. Ash: Bayleaf! Were are you!? Bayleaf: RIGHT HERE MASTER! *Eveyone looked in Bayleaf's direction and blushed.* Ash and Misty: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NAKED!!?? Brock:*Waves arms * HELLO PRETTY LADY!! HELLO PRETTY NAKED LADY!!![ What a way to make a first impression..V_VU] (-_- I think Brock is a henti. Bushie but a henti!)[ I second that. * yelling* HENTAI!!!] Misty: LETS GET YOU IN SOME CLOTHES! * Misty dragged Bayleaf behind some bushes.* Bayleaf: *Thinking: Now I can make my master fall madly in love with me now that I'm human* Narater; Bayleaf has turned into a human to win the love of Ash. Will she be succesfull stay tuned and find out *mixs brandy with vodica and drinks it* sssssssooooooooooooooooooo lllllloooooonnngggggg!!!!!!!! [He needs to go to an AA metting *Acoholics Anonomous*] (I agree but right now....*grabs the narater's acholic beverages and starts pouring instant cement into the bottles*) [ *gives partener a high five*] 


End file.
